Tertipu
by Deauliaas
Summary: Sakura sang penyihir remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, berusaha mencari ramuan cinta. Ternyata, Sasuke yang notabene teman atau lebih bisa dibilang musuh Sakura berniat membantu Sakura. Namun apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sakura histeris? / read, review ama concrit jangan lupa yaa / for MizuRaiNa :)


**Title: Tertipu **

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor and Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya-_-v ini serius .w.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo/misstypo, ngga nyambung dan ide pasaran**

**.**

**Request from **_**MizuRaiNa**_** ~:3**

**.**

**Happy reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaaargh! Lagi-lagi dia mengacaukan rencanaku," racau Sakura yang masih duduk di atas _sapu terbang_nya

Ya. Sakura masih kesal teman sekelasnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia seenak pantatnya mengacaukan acaranya berduaan dengan Gaara—laki-laki yang disukai Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak fokus begitu, kau bisa terjatuh dari _sapu terbang_mu, Jidat."

Sakura yang mendengar suara itu, dengan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dan matanya membelalak lebar, setelah mengetahui siapa yang berbicara dengannya tadi. Dengan cepat, ia membuang tatapannya yang semula memandang bocah Uchiha itu menjadi ke arah depan.

"Hei! Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia memberi jarak antara _sapu terbang_ miliknya dengan _sapu terbang_ milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mengarahkan sapu terbang miliknya untuk mendekat dengan sapu terbang yang dinaiki oleh Sakura.

"Jidat! Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke kembali dan kali ini Sasuke mengambil topi sihir milik Sakura.

"Heii! Kembalikan topiku, Ayam!" omel Sakura saat merasakan topinya tak lagi bertengger di kepala pinknya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Sasuke malah menambah kecepatan _sapu terbang_ miliknya dan Sakura yang melihat itu langsung mengejar Sasuke dengan _sapu terbang_nya.

"Ayaaam! Kembalikan topi kesayanganku!" teriak Sakura dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Ia hanya tertawa dalam hati, karena Ia bisa mengerjai Sakura lagi.

"_Mixti Maxti_!" Sakura mengucapkan mantra dan dengan tiba-tiba, _sapu terbang_ milik Sasuke berhenti.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil topi miliknya yang telah diambil Sasuke. Setelah mengambil topinya, Sakura segera menjalankan _sapu terbang_ miliknya kembali. Sebelum beranjak dari situ, Sakura sempat mencubit pipi Sasuke dan berkata—

"Tenang saja, mantra itu hanya bekerja selama satu jam. Jadi, kau jangan khawatir tidak bisa pulang, Ayam,"

—saat melihat raut kesal yang ditampakkan oleh Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berada di perpustakaan rumahnya. Mengambil beberapa buku mantra dan memahami isinya. Di hadapannya sudah terdapat beberapa buku yang berserakan. Dari buku yang tebal, hingga buku yang tipis. Dari buku yang paling besar, hingga buku terkecil yang ada di perpustakaan itu.

"Haaaah~" Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Jelas saja, Ia sudah berada di perpustakaan ini selama 5 jam.

Jarang sekali Sakura masuk perpustakaan ini, kecuali jika ada maunya. Seperti sekarang, Sakura berada di sini karena memang ada maunya, yaitu—

—mencari ramuan cinta.

Heh. Ada-ada saja.

Sakura menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, saat mendengar suara milik Ibunya—menyuruhnya turun untuk menyantap makan malam.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sakura terkejut bukan main saat mata indahnya menangkap sosok Sasuke berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ayam?" tanya Sakura bingung . Kemudian, Sakura menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Sasuke makan malam di sini, karena keluarganya sedang tidak ada di rumah, Saku-_chan_," ucap Karin—kakak Sakura, saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya, "Kau dari mana, Saku-_chan_?" tanya Karin pada Sakura.

Karin langsung mendaratkan tangannya di jidat lebar Sakura, saat telinganya mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Karin menggumamkan kata '_tidak panas_' dan Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Terkena mantra apa kau, Sakura? Jadi kau seharian ini di perpustakaan?" tanya Karin lagi, setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan dadakan pada adiknya.

"Aku butuh sesuatu dan sesuatu itu ada di perpustakaan. Jadi kau jangan memasang wajah seperti itu dong," jawab Sakura.

"Palingan sesuatu itu mantra ramuan cinta. Benar tidak?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Sakura dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ka-kau—"

Dan terjadilah adengan ejek mengejek antara mereka bertiga dan kegiatan mereka berhenti saat Mebuki—Ibu dari Karin dan Sakura memasuki ruang makan sambil membawa beberapa hidangan.

"_Ittadakimasu_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai acara makan malam tersebut, Sakura kembali menyibukkan diri di dalam perpustakaan. Sakura terkejut saat mendengar suara kursi di seberang mejanya berderit. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya melihat siapa sosok yang baru saja menduduki kursi di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Membantumu mencari yang kau cari?" jawab Sasuke dan merebut buku yang di tangan Sakura.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, Ayam," desis Sakura dan melempar salah satu buku di hadapannya.

"Hn? Tak butuh? Bagaimana jika aku sudah menemukan ramuan itu?" Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan secarik kertas di depan wajahnya.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Sakura kebingungan. Jelas saja dia bingung. Sakura yang sudah lama berada di dalam perpustakaan saja tidak dapat menemukannya dan dengan ajaibnya, Sasuke yang baru dihitung menit berada di perpustakaan ini langsung menemukannya.

Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura yang berniat mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke harus memutar otak, karena Sasuke mulai mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi.

Sakura yang memiliki tinggi sebatas bahu Sasuke, harus melompat-lompat demi menggapai kertas itu.

"Kemarikan kertas itu, Ayam," ucap Sakura dan disertai tatapan maut yang menurut Sasuke menambah kesan imut pada diri Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng dan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kantung jubahnya. Iris kelam Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Apa?" ketus Sakura saat melihat seringai licik tercetak di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau menginginkan kertas ini bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita barter?"

"Barter? Hei~ aku tidak menyita apapun yang merupakan milikmu!" maki Sakura.

"Bukan begitu~ Aku menyerahkan kertas ini dan kau harus menciumku. Bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Me-menciummu? Tidak … tidak … tidak … ciumanku ini terlalu mahal untuk orang sepertimu dan lagi, ciuman ini hanya un—"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong, karena bibir Sasuke sudah menempel ketat di bibir Sakura. Mata Sakura terbelalak, mata Sasuke terpejam. Tangan Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura, tangan Sakura lunglai di samping tubuhnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "Langsung dilakukan apa susahnya sih? Kan proses penyerahan kertas ini juga jadi cepat," ucap Sasuke menyeringai dan meletakkan kertas yang di_sandera_ olehnya tadi ke atas meja.

Sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menjerit frustasi.

"Sakura, aku lupa bilang padamu bahwa … aku akan tinggal di sini selama seminggu. _Oyasumi_ dan terima kasih atas ciumannya."

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! KEMBALIKAN _FIRST KISS _MILIKKU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamarnya, Sakura membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu dengan cermat.

"Hm? Tomat, wortel, brokoli? Ini resep masakan atau ramuan yang aku cari sih?" Sakura menatap ngeri kertas di hadapannya.

Tomat. Wortel. Brokoli. Kelopak mawar. Kelopak melati. Susu sapi.

Sakura membaca ulang daftar ramuan-ramuan yang ada di situ. Sedikit tidak percaya, bahwa ramuan yang dia punya kali ini tidak mengandung benda-benda menjijikkan seperti kodok, sayap kelelawar ataupun jerohan tikus. Biasanya, setiap kali membuat ramuan, Sakura harus berhadapan dengan benda-benda itu.

Mata Sakura berkilat senang saat membaca tulisan di bawahnya.

"_**Mantra ini abadi dan tidak dapat dihilangkan**_"

"Yeay! Dengan ini, Gaara-_kun _ akan jadi milikku," gumam Sakura kegirangan. Sakura meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja dan segera beranjak menuju tempat tidur untuk istirahat.

Hihii…. _Oyasuminasai_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sakura berada di depan lemari penyimpanan. Kebingungannya bertambah saat melihat benda-benda yang diambil Sakura.

"Kau ingin memasak apa?" dan benda-benda yang berada dipelukan Sakura terjatuh begitu saja.

"_Nee_-_san_! Kau mengejutkanku saja!" hardik Sakura yang terkejut.

"Maaf laah. Oiya, memang bahan-bahan itu untuk apa memangnya?" tanya Karin lagi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Sakura malah melongos pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dari kamar, Sakura mendengar teriakan Karin,

"Awas kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan itu. Sakura melanjutkan acara 'meramu'nya. Diletakan bahan-bahan yang baru diambilnya dari lemari penyimpanan ke atas meja.

"Nah, saatnya kita mulai," gumam Sakura sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

Dihadapan Sakura kini terdapat sebuah mangkuk batu dan sebuah batu yang berbentuk silinder. Alat itu biasanya digunakan untuk menumbuk bahan-bahan ramuan.

Sakura memasukkan 3 buah tomat, kemudian menumbuknya. Setelah cukup hancur, Sakura memasukkan tomat tadi ke dalam botol. Setelah itu, Sakura memasukkan hal yang sama untuk 2 bahan yang lainnya—wortel dan brokoli.

Setelah selesai dengan ketiga bahan tersebut, Sakura menuangkan susu sapi ke dalam kuali, kemudian ia memasukkan kelopak mawar dan kelopak melati ke dalamnya. Setelah ramuan tadi mendidih, Sakura mengambil segelas dari ramuan tadi dan mencampurkannya dengan tomat, wortel dan brokoli yang sudah di tumbuk hancur sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya jadi~" gumam Sakura kegirangan, "Oh iya, mantranya belum kusebut,"

Sakura mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan berucap, "_Hokus pokus! Zim-zam-zam!_"

"Hyaaa~ akhirnya selesai. Gaara-_kun_ bisa menjadi milikku," ucap Sakura dan mulai berkhayal tentang kehidupannya bersama Gaara. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau, Jidat?"

**PLOP**— Khayalan Sakura pecah, karena suara seseorang yang Sakura kenal menginterupsinya.

"Ayam? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Hanya penasaran saja. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga—" ucapannya terpotong saat matanya menangkap objek menarik di atas meja. Sedikit menyeringai, diambilnya objek tersebut.

"Waaaah~ kau baik sekali membuatkanku minuman. Dengan senang hati aku habiskan kalau begitu," kemudian Sasuke meminumnya dan Sakura sudah pasrah saat melihat ramuan cinta buatannya telah tandas diminum Sasuke.

Eh? Apa? Ramuan cinta?

Wajah Sakura pucat pasi melihat tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk—setelah menghabiskan ramuan Sakura.

"Ayam! Hei, Ayam! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura panik.

Tak ada sahutan Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan.

"Sasuke!"

Mata Sasuke yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba, tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut dan reflek memukul jidat Sasuke.

"Sakit, _Baka_!" hardik Sasuke. Namun melihat Sakura yang menangis membuat Sasuke bingung. Kebingungannya terjawab saat Sakura memaki-maki dirinya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau minum ramuan cinta yang kubuat untuk Gaara-_kun_?"

'Ramuan cinta?' batin Sasuke bingung. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa keras, "Jadi kau percaya?" tanya Sasuke di tengah tawanya.

Sakura menampilkan raut bingung, sehingga Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kertas yang waktu itu ku beri, kau percaya itu ramuan cinta?"

Sakura yang mulai pahampun berkata, "Jadi ramuan itu tak pernah ada?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Jadi kau menipuku tentang ramuan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah horror dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~" Sakura menjerit dan mengejar Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**A/N:**

**Apa iniiiiiii OAO) Ya Allah~ ancur gini ficnya. Raaaa~ maafin aku karena ceritanya jayus, aneh dan melenceng dari tema T^T)/**

**Ini fic pertama genre Fantasy, jadi maaaaaaf banget kalo ceritanya aneh ;;;;_;;;;; #sujud**

**Umm— bai de wei, itu ramuan sebenernya bahan buat bikin jus kesukaan aku XD (re: Tomat, wortel, brokoli) /plaak. Terus, kalo yang mawar, melati ama susu itu aku ngawur-_-v tapi kelopak mawar itu beneran enak kok XD /plaaak /ngganyambung**

**Aku ngga tau mau ngoceh apa, soalnya leher udah sakit banget nih._.v jangan lupa ditinggalin jejak di kolom review yaaa~~ XD**

**Arigatouuuuu~**


End file.
